Halloween Candy
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: Danny wears his costume idea from the previous Halloween, all to get Vlad's attention at their party. Using a few tricks, he manages to get Vlad into the spirit along with a little extra treat. Sequel to Halloween Treat.


Oh look! A sequel to Halloween Treat :D.

I had so many requests for people to make a sequel so they knew what his original costume was, and here you are, a year later!

Enjoy~

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips as he tapped his foot. He didn't want to host this party in the first place, but his lover had insisted. And bribed him. Not to mention promised him with a costume better than the previous year. The costume wasn't the thing that Vlad had loved about it. It was the fact the teen had only worn ripped jean shorts and sneakers, nothing else. Besides the wolf ears, paws, and tail, but those were just accessories. He had to admit he had been disappointed when the shorts were regular length and not shorter. Although the rest of that evening made him incredibly happy.

"Daniel, I swear, if you take any longer I'm going to cancel this party and-" his words came to a halt when the young halfa walked out in his costume. Swallowing thickly, Vlad ran his eyes slowly over the lean form, drinking up the sight as much as he could. "You're wearing that?" He managed out, his voice strained. Was the boy trying to give him a heart attack?

The ghost hero was wearing extremely short shorts, his package slightly defined underneath the close fitting material. They were black and sat so low on the slim hips, Vlad could see the top of the patch of hair there. Suspenders traveled up and over the muscled torso, white lines going down the middle of each. A bowtie sat at the neck and white cuffs were on the wrists, silver buttons keeping them in place. The normally messy raven locks were slicked back using some gel and high top black converse covered the teen's feet.

"Yeah, you wanted to know my original costume from last year and this is it." Bright blue eyes met his and a smirk filled the young hybrid's face. "You like it?" The teen sauntered over, gently swaying his hips as he did so.

Swallowing, he crossed his arms as he watched his young lover walk over to him. Almost every inch of his tempting body exposed, practically begging to be touched and caressed. "Yes, but I don't believe it is appropriate for the party." There was no way he was going to let anybody else see Danny like that if he had anything to say about it.

"Vlad, it's a halloween party for adults, not trick or treating with a bunch of little kids." The teen had a smirk on his face as he walked up to the billionaire, his hands on his hips. "Do you know what I am?"

His eyes once again ran over the lean form, his eyes lingering on Danny's crotch, before he pulled them back up. There was a glint in the young halfa's eye as he smiled, something shifting in his stance. "A stripper," Vlad answered, causing Danny to laugh a little before stepping closer. "Daniel?" That mischievous look was in his lover's eye and he never got anything good out of that.

"I'm not a stripper, I'm a sexy butler." Vlad snorted, not quite agreeing with his lover. Suddenly, he was pushed against the wall, Danny easily catching him by surprise. "Do you not like it because it distracts you?" The teen had a growth spurt a few months ago, a small one, but enough to make him a little over two inches taller than the billionaire now. Vlad hoped it was his last one, but with Jack's genes, it was possible for him to get another before he turned 20.

His lover leaned down, their faces close as he pushed his bare body against the older hybrid. "Or, are you jealous?"

"Daniel, how the blazes could I be jealous of your outfit?"

Danny laughed, gently shaking his head. Leaning away, he began to walk towards the room they were having the party to finish setting up. "I can promise you Vladdie that you'll understand by the end of the night."

Sighing, he watched as his lover walked out of the room. Grabbing his costume, he quickly got changed before making his way to help greet the guests with Danny. The teen had picked out his costume, but he had to admit, it looked good. And fit his personality.

He was dressed as a pirate captain, complete with the sword and hat. His hair was flowing loosely around his shoulders, the hat keeping it somewhat in place. The leather boots clacked on the hardwood floor as he quickly walked towards the main room.

Music made its way to his ears when he got closer. Opening the door to the room where the party was taking place, his eyes went wide. All of the regular lights were turned off and a bunch of colored and strobe lights were set up. Halloween music played loudly, but low enough to be able to talk. The whole room had fog covering the floor with a million decorations.

Danny smiled and sauntered up to him, his arms wide to show the whole room. "What do you think?"

"I think you went overboard."

"Oh come on Vlad, how many times have you been to a party in an old mansion? For Halloween? On second thought," he chuckled when he saw the older halfa about to reply. "Don't answer that."

Despite thinking it was a bit too much, the billionaire did have to admit that Danny did a great job. It truly looked like a professional had set it up. Much better compared to the first haunted house he had attempted when he was 15. "When will the guests arrive?" He glanced to his lover as he asked, somewhat curious as to who all had been invited.

His eyes locked on the slightly tan skin, surprise evident on his features. "In about five minutes, what's wrong?"

Walking up, he traced his finger across a collarbone, pulling up what he thought he had seen. "Why do you have glitter on you? And...glowing glitter?" The glow hadn't been evident in the bright light of their room, but in the mostly dark party room, Danny looked as if his ghostly glow was activated.

The young halfa smirked, that glint back in his eyes. Something filled Vlad at that look and he didn't like it. "Only we will be able to see the glow. You know that stuff that you made that only hybrids can see? I mixed it with glitter."

Midnight blue eyes rolled as he wiped the glitter off on a napkin before tossing it. "Daniel, why-" The doorbell rang, interrupting his question. Without another word, his boyfriend headed to answer the door, leaving him alone in the room. Just what was that boy up to?

People quickly arrived and poured into the mansion. Vlad was suddenly glad they were holding it in the large ballroom. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to fit everyone in the same room at the same time. There were many people he recognized as celebrities, business partners, friends of the young halfa, and people he couldn't identify. Within an hour, the whole room was filled. People were dancing, eating, chatting, and just having fun.

Luckily, he was able to converse with those he knew. Although he was used to hosting parties, it was strange to greet those he didn't know. Normally he at least had a vague idea, but Danny had been in charge of the whole party, including the guest list. When the music changed abruptly, he glanced up to the table. There was Sam and Tucker, DJ-ing the party. He wasn't surprised at that but, he was more surprised that he hadn't seen them yet.

The dance floor in the middle had been cleared around for those wanting to dance, leaving everyone else watching. As Vlad tried to find Danny, something glowing brightly caught his eye. There was the glowing glitter, on a few people, walking away from the dance floor. His gaze snapped there, looking for his lover.

There was Danny, dancing between a man and a woman, grinding against both. Other people nearby also had the glitter, but Vlad could tell who the teen had been dancing _on_ based on where the glitter was. His anger and jealousy flared, causing him to take a step towards the dancing mob. But then he stopped.

Danny said with both the costume and glitter that he would understand while at the party.

Was the teen trying to get more attention from him or make him jealous? Or perhaps get him to have just have fun?

It worked as he threw caution to the wind and moved his way between people before yanking his lover from between the pair. Danny seemed to protest until he saw Vlad. A smirk curled those lips before Vlad roughly grabbed the teen's hips and pulled them towards his own. Without missing a beat, he began dancing against the young hybrid in the same fashion as everyone else.

The teen seemed shocked at first before he began dancing back, his arms wrapping loosely around Vlad's neck. Leaning up a bit, he captured their lips together, thrusting his tongue in without a second thought. Danny seemed surprised, but quickly responded. Their bodies were pressed flushed together as they moved and kissed. As they broke apart for air, Vlad reached his hands down and grabbed his lover's ass, giving it a nice squeeze. The teen moaned softly in his ear, unable to be heard by anyone but him.

Placing his lips on an ear, he licked the shell before whispering huskily into it. "I see what you did little badger, and I believe I need to punish you for it." A shiver moved down the teen as they changed their rhythm as a new beat picked up from the speakers.

"We can't leave the party Vlad. We're hosting it," the young halfa's voice was low and deep, his arousal evident. Not to mention the hardening cock beneath his very tight shorts, currently thrusting onto Vlad's hips.

"Samantha and Tucker can watch it for ten minutes while we 'get some air'." Danny pulled away just enough to wave to his friends before they hurried out of the room. Once in the hallway with the door shut behind them, Vlad pushed his lover through the wall and into the nearest guest room. Making sure the door was locked, he phased off the shorts and took the half hard length into his mouth. The teen stumbled back onto the bed, his head thrown back against the mattress.

Danny moaned loudly as his hands wound into his hair, knocking the pirate hat off. Vlad licked and sucked all around the cock, alternating between fast and slow, hard and soft. "Vlad, wait," the young hybrid moaned out, gently urging him off. The billionaire complied, but quickly attacked bruising lips with his own.

His hands grabbed the raven locks, tugging to force the teen's head back. Vlad moved down, his lips trailing across the heated skin. Soft nips and kisses were placed over the neck, not nearly what the young halfa wanted. Without warning, he was flipped over, Danny pulling away. Confusion filled him for only second as the teen turned around and then moved himself down the billionaire's body before pushing the pants down. A hand grabbed his pulsing cock before a mouth enveloped it. Moaning softly, he grabbed the hips and yanked the ass over his mouth, his tongue coming out to play with the hole.

"Vlad," Danny moaned against his shaft, hot breath ghosting across his cock, making him grip the ass tighter. One of his hands moved to stroke the leaking cock, smearing the precum over his hand.

"Daniel, cum for me," he demanded huskily, stroking harder while he shoved his tongue as far as it could go into the teen's ass.

The young halfa moaned, his mouth moving faster on his shaft. Hot cum spurted over his hand as Danny's ass clenched on his tongue, the ghost hero jolting from his orgasm. It made him moan as the teen deep throated him, making him moan and cum into the eager mouth.

Danny swallowed it all, licking his cock clean before pulling up. Turning around, Vlad thought the young halfa was going to kiss him before he leaned down and began to lick up his own cum from his costume and then his hand, causing his spent cock to twitch, a soft groan falling from his lips.

After a kiss and a small, happy laugh, they stood up and went to the adjoined bathroom to clean up. "You know, I expected you to get jealous, but I was surprised when you actually started dancing with me. I also didn't expect you to yank me from the party so soon."

"Hm, I couldn't let you show off with that ridiculous glitter. Besides, I had to show everyone that you are mine." He had said it nonchalantly, but he knew Danny heard the warning in his undertone.

Danny laughed before he lightly kissed the older hybrid on the cheek, a happy smile on his face. "You were the one who wanted to know what my original costume for last year was."

"That I did, however, it was not necessary to use that and the glitter to get my attention. Now, I believe it's time to get back to the party. We do have guests to attend to. But first," he grabbed the young halfa's arm and took off the suspenders. A clone appeared, with nice dress pants, and he phased them onto his lover. Hooking the suspenders back on, he gave a smirk. "I believe you've done enough showing off."

The teen laughed before kissing the man's nose. "I had to get your attention somehow."

Looping an arm around the bare waist, he led the young hybrid back to the main room. "You always have my attention little badger."

Happiness filled Vlad's chest as he heard Danny laugh, the teen's hip bumping his own. Excitement filling him for all the Halloweens to come.


End file.
